


Carry your heart

by simply_average



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, M only to be safe, M/M, Romance, There's no actual porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/pseuds/simply_average
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to make amends. </p><p>(He wanted to feel Akashi in his arms again.)</p><p>He had to apologise. </p><p>(He wanted to kiss those pink lips until they turned red.)</p><p>He wanted Akashi back in his life.</p><p>(Forever.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry your heart

**Author's Note:**

> aoaka is new territory im venturing into bc of a prompt and now im knee deep in aoaka hell w hy  
> also this is 9 k words haha ,good luck reading thru  
> also the title is a poem carry your heart by e e cummings

**Part One - Middle School**

**\--**

**Red**

Akashi watched, fascinated by the motion of the ball, and the movements of the player himself.

Aomine Daiki playing basketball was truly a sight to behold.

Aomine performed a crossover, and was moving towards the hoop even before the other player could react.

He was intercepted by two players, however, and Akashi's eyes narrowed, wondering what Aomine would do.

Aomine let out a feral laugh, and pushed past the two of them through sheer force, and dunked.

He was truly unstoppable.

"Practice is over," Akashi called.

//

He moved his bishop forward by two spaces, and Midorima huffed softly.

Akashi's mind was far from on the shogi board, however.

It was more focused on the dark blue haired boy, whose talent seemed endless, and whose growth was practically exponential.

Aomine Daiki was a basketball genius, and for the first time in his life, Akashi felt that he wasn't the best at something.

Akashi's skills were good, sure, but they hardly matched Aomine's forceful dunks, his formless shots or his unparalleled change of pace. Akashi wasn't feeling _threatened_ per se, he knew Aomine was too foolish to usurp his position, but it was a change, certainly, not being the absolute best at something.

He _could_ probably overtake Aomine one day, if he practiced hard, and spent all of his energy on basketball, but if Aomine spent the same amount of time practicing, it wouldn't even be a question of who's the better player.

He supposed that it was a good thing that Aomine was so lazy, his current talent crushed enemies - if he'd been actually hardworking, he would have trampled over his teammates in no time.

"Akashi," Midorima's voice pulled him out his thoughts, and as he looked up, he caught the slightly worried expression his teammate held.

He smiled. Midorima was so unfailingly predictable. "Checkmate," he said, moving his queen forward.

//

**Blue**

"Aomine-kun, let's go home."

"C'mon Tetsu! Let's practice a little more? You wanted to try out that new pass didn't you?" Aomine said, giving his friend a pleading look.

Kuroko did not huff, but gave him a steady look that never failed to make Aomine squirm.

"Aomine-kun."

"Tetsu, please."

Kuroko did huff this time, albeit so softly that one would never have noticed it. He smiled slightly, with a slight edge of exasperation shimmering in his eyes. Aomine was Kuroko's best friend, but sometimes, Aomine was so transparent that Kuroko thought even someone who didn't know about Aomine could see through him.

Like, Akashi, for example.

Akashi and Midorima came out from the clubroom, both saddled with their gym bags, immersed in quiet (and probably really boring) conversation.

Kuroko did not miss the leap of excitement in Aomine's eyes.

Really, could he be any more obvious?

"Hey, Akashi," Aomine greeted their Captain, not a trace of nervousness in his voice, despite coming face-to-face with the intimidating redhead.

Akashi gave him a cool, appraising look.

"Let's go one-on-one," Aomine said, barely concealing the anticipation in his voice.

Akashi shook his head. "No, Aomine. I'm not free today, and I have to reach home quickly."

Aomine visibly drooped. "What the hell, Akashi, you never go one-on-one with me and I asked-"

"Our positions are too different," Akashi said simply. "There would be no point going one-on-one with each other, when my job is to pass to the best position, whereas yours is to individually score. I rely on team play, while you do not necessarily have to. It's a simple concept."

Akashi's tone held no condescension, he spoke as quietly and firmly as he was while giving orders on the court.

Aomine huffed. "One of these days, I'll get a one-on-one with you!" he vowed, and Kuroko could only shake his head at Aomine's stupid (but endearing) tenacity.

//

Aomine frowned at the sky as he lay on the rooftop.

He loved basketball.

Basketball had always been an integral part of his life, and playing basketball brought him a joy like no other.

But lately, basketball wasn't as enjoyable as before. Winning gave him no pleasure, because it was almost a surety. Scoring wasn't difficult because he seemed to be unstoppable. Passing to his teammates wasn't even an option, because he was better than they were.

_What does it matter if I win against the weak? I want to win against someone strong._

The only person against whom he had slight doubts regarding his victory, was their Captain - Akashi Seijuurou.

He admired the smaller boy a lot, and treated him with a mix of cautious respect and slight envy.

Akashi was fast, if not one of the fastest players he had ever seen. His ability to lead them in the court was unparalleled, and Aomine liked entering the court with Akashi as their Captain.

They were winning more with Akashi as Captain, and yet, and _yet_ -

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki's screech interrupted his thoughts.

He tutted softly, and shut his eyes, trying to regain the peaceful state he had been in, a moment ago.

"Dai-chan!!!" Satsuki hollered again, and this time, he lifted his head slightly to look up at the girl who was screaming like a banshee.

"Go away, Satsuki," he muttered and closed his eyes again.

"You're late for class!" Satsuki announced, as she came to stand next to him.

"So what?" He retorted, "I'm skipping. Go away."

Satsuki let out an indignant little sound.

"This is the third time this month that you're skiving. You better watch your grades or you won't be able to play basketball," she warned.

 _Good,_ he thought savagely, and was surprised by the vehemence in his thoughts.

When had basketball begun to feel this way?

He sat up suddenly, and Satsuki began chattering noisily about how late he was, and what classes he was missing, but he detected the slight happiness laced in her tone.

Too bad for her he wasn't actually going to class.

"Dai-chan! Wait, Dai-chan! The classes are this way!"

"Who said I'm going to class?" Aomine said, before stalking off, ignoring Satsuki's wild protests.

//

Aomine dunked easily, trying to feint his opponents, who were at least five years older than him. He grinned carelessly, the familiar high of adrenaline rushing through his body at the thought of a good challenge.

The two older guys fell, shock lined in their features even as they whispered, _monster._ The smile dropped from Aomine's face.

//

"Aomine. Why were you not at class?" A smooth voice questioned him, and Aomine frowned.

That damn Satsuki.

"I was out. I didn't know you became my babysitter Akashi," Aomine bit back, and was surprised to see Akashi crack a slight smile.

"It's my job to worry about my teammates."

The words sent a rush of warmth through his being.

//

**Red**

Akashi shut his eyes as he missed a chord, but managed to downplay the mistake by skillfully playing the next part.

 ** _Careful_** _,_ a voice inside his head chastised him.

Akashi frowned slightly.

 ** _It seems you are worried about Daiki_** _,_ the voice continued, and Akashi imagined this was how he would sound if his voice lacked all empathy.

 _It's not exactly worry,_ he thought, _more like an obligation to a teammate._

**_Careful, and don't lie to me._ **

//

**Blue**

"Aominecchi, do you like someone?" Kise asked him, and Aomine shot Kise a weird look.

"Like?"

"Yeah, you always seem up in the clouds, so I thought maybe...." Kise trailed off, looking sheepish.

Aomine let out an incredulous laugh. "No. There's no one. I'd like some hot chick with big boobs though."

Kise gave Aomine an inscrutable look at that statement.

"What is with that look?" Aomine demanded and Kise shrugged.

"No. I've always thought you were into guys," Kise shrugged nonchalantly, even as Aomine's heart almost stopped for a moment.

"What do you even mean by that, I don't-"

"So you don't like short, cute, like really cute and really quiet, sweet guys?" Kise asked.

"Why would I like Akashi, you idiot."

Kise's jaw dropped open.

"I-" Aomine started, and then stopped.

"I meant Kurokocchi," Kise's voice was a hushed whisper. "I didn't know you-"

"Shut up, Kise," Aomine said, tone becoming dangerous, but Kise was hardly one to back from a challenge.

"Why should I? If you must know I'm not gonna tell anyone, I myself like-"

"The whole world knows about your creepy fixation on Tetsu, so don't use that as an example," Aomine snapped, and Kise finally fell silent, getting the hint.

But Kise wasn't someone who'd be deterred for long. After a few seconds, he said, "Aominecchi, you should know, I approve. Akashicchi would be a stable support for you, very like Momoicchi, and you'd help Akashicchi have fun. It's a good choice for both of you and-"

"Kise shut up, or I'm gonna deck you."

//

Aomine huffed softly as he dribbled the ball for the umpteenth time.

Basketball was his way of thinking.

He tried to focus on the way the ball bouncing in his hands, and tried to push errant thoughts away.

He aimed for the hoop and shot.

It went in flawlessly.

_What were his thoughts towards Akashi?_

Akashi was his Captain, he thought, eyes darting to the hoop and back.

He shot the ball again, and it bounced on the rim and fell, but he caught the rebound

Akashi was his teammate.

Akashi was a potential rival.

He shot the ball from an impossible angle, trying out one of those fancy moves he'd often seen on TV. It went in. Aomine didn't even feel that familiar surge of happiness that came with mastering a new move.

_So why had he answered that way to Kise in the morning?_

He honestly didn't know.

Akashi was the first name that came to his mind when Kise had said short, cute and quiet. Kise was right, Kuroko fit those categories too, but he never saw Kuroko that way.

So did that mean he saw Akashi that way?

And what way was it again?

He growled in frustration, rubbing a hand harshly over his face.

Damn it. This is why he hated thinking.

Thinking made him feel weird, doing was better anyway, and gave faster, more concrete results.

So he was supposedly attracted to Akashi. He should just kiss Akashi and get it over with. If the kiss felt good, it meant yes, he was indeed attracted to Akashi. If he didn't, he didn't like Akashi that way. Simple.

Aomine left gym much calmer than he had entered it.

//

Easier said than done, though.

Aomine waited for Akashi after practice was over, but the redhead went off with Midorima for a game of shogi.

Aomine had already told Kuroko to go off without him, so there was nothing to do but wait.

Even as he waited, Aomine fell asleep.

//

"-mine? Aomine? Aomine, wake up."

Aomine opened his bleary eyes to stare at a pale face painted with concern.

"Akashi?" His voice was hoarse, probably from sleep, and damn wasn't he supposed to be doing something really important?

"Aomine, didn't you leave? I saw Kuroko leave." Akashi's brows were furrowed. "Are you sick?" Akashi asked, placing a cool hand on Aomine's forehead. His entire body burned at the touch, and suddenly Aomine felt wide awake.

"Akashi," he rasped out, "I want to kiss you."

Akashi went very still, his hand still resting on Aomine's forehead.

"Okay," Akashi said simply, but his voice shook slightly.

Aomine leaned forward and captured those lips with his own.

The first brush of lips against lips was soft, almost tentative.

The second was more bold, and Akashi gasped softly at the sensation, and the sound was Aomine's undoing.

A feral sort of hunger awoke in his chest, and he pulled Akashi toward him, suddenly desperate to feel every inch of the redhead's body pressed up against his own.

Akashi opened up eagerly under Aomine's lips, and Aomine felt like all of the blood in his body had turned to liquid fire. The heat was unbearable.

Aomine fisted a hand in Akashi's silky hair, and Akashi moaned, soft and sweet.

The sound seemed to light every nerve ending in his body on fire, and Aomine pulled Akashi closer, even as Akashi clinged desperately to Aomine.

They broke apart for air, but kissed again, more desperately, as if they couldn't resist each other, couldn't bear to be apart.

Their kisses grew slower and slower in intensity, until they were just sharing air more than kissing, and Aomine felt had never felt as close to or protective over a person in his life, as he did now.

Akashi rested his head against Aomine's chest and Aomine held him tightly, unwilling to let go.

"I like you, Akashi," Aomine said, and Akashi's laughter sounded muffled against his chest.

"I figured that by now," Akashi said, "Or do you have a habit of kissing people you don't like?"

Aomine scowled. "You're so annoying. I don't even know why I like you."

Some of the playful light in Akashi's eyes dimmed, and Aomine immediately felt like a jerk.

Aomine held Akashi's face in his hands. "I don't know why I like you. But you should know that I'm not lying."

Akashi colored slightly, averting his eyes from Aomine's intense stare, and Aomine looked, _really_ looked at Akashi's face for the first time.

He was beautiful really.

Tousled red hair fell over his intense red eyes, and his cheeks were painted a soft pink, a color that looked so tempting that Aomine wanted to lick it. His lips were red and swollen and Aomine felt a tinge of pride at having kissed Akashi for the first-

"Hey wait. Was that your first kiss or what?" Aomine demanded, suddenly feeling upset.

Akashi blinked. "Yes. Yes it was."

Aomine grinned. "Good."

"And what is that supposed to- Aomine are you hard?"

"Well, you're practically on my lap, so-"

Akashi moved away from Aomine like he'd burned him, his cheeks a bright scarlet.

"Pervert."

"Hey, it was you who was on my lap-"

"Still a pervert."

//

They did not have a label for their relationship, but Aomine thought of them as boyfriends. Or rather, soon-to-be lovers. Or at least, something really fancy and intimate, Aomine really didn't want to go into all the semantics right now.

Akashi was the romantic one, the one who remembered something as silly as the date they kissed for the first time. (Aomine knew it was some time two weeks back, the exact date he wasn't sure of, but really did it matter as long they loved each other?)

That was another issue. Aomine was pretty sure Akashi was 'it' for him, even though it had been barely two weeks since they started dating.

Akashi was often quick to point out that they were too young to be making major decisions, but Aomine thought that thirteen wasn't exactly young.

At times like those, Aomine wondered if Akashi was trying to distance himself from Aomine,  but he tried not think such negative things.

"Hey, Akashi. Do you have a minute?"

Akashi had been discussing something with Midorima (ever since they started dating, Aomine had developed a sore spot for Midorima. He had never liked the guy, but seeing Akashi talk so much with Midorima made him want to maim someone, preferably Midorima himself.)

Akashi looked up at Aomine (something Aomine adored, like how cute can a guy get really) and gave him a sharp look. Aomine stared back, unfazed, really how was Aomine supposed to feel intimidated by Akashi when he knew that Akashi had the most high-pitched moans ever?

Akashi sighed softly, and Aomine suppressed a grin.

"What is it, Aomine?"

"I need some help with my math."

Akashi shut his eyes, and opened them again, only for him to be confronted with full-on bedroom mode Aomine, sultry eyes and all.

"Where?"

"Um-" he hadn't thought that far. Where did one pretend to study yet make out without the general public knowing?

"My place," Aomine offered. His parents were out, so it was an ideal opportunity.

Akashi gave him a look of exasperated fondness, something that Aomine had been on the receiving end numerous times that he had even graded them.

This was Grade 2 - with more exasperation than fondness, and Akashi was totally in a good mood, so he would probably get up to second base tonight.

Cheered by the thought, Aomine didn't even sulk when Midorima made pointed comments about how going to Aomine's place would lead to loss of brain cells.

 _Snark all you want, Midorima,_ Aomine thought victoriously, _I'm the one getting some of that pretty ass tonight._

//

Aomine really didn't expect to be actually getting that pretty ass, because when Akashi spread his legs wide and whispered, "Fuck me," in that really sexy voice, Aomine totally panicked.

Like what the hell, they were thirteen, and Aomine didn't even know how to do it, and why was Akashi making such lewd faces? Aomine was going to spontaneously combust at this rate.

In the end, they ended up jerking each other off, after which Akashi thoroughly teased him about his mini panic attack.

//

Aomine researched thoroughly on gay sex and how to prepare the receiving partner, just for safety's sake, he was totally not going to do it, because it really looked painful and scary, and he didn't want to hurt Akashi that way.

When he told Akashi this, he expected Akashi to laugh at him, or mock him for being a sap, but what he _didn't_ expect was, Akashi's suddenly glossy eyes.

Aomine turned away to give Akashi his privacy, but Aomine vowed that any time he saw those red eyes swimming in tears, it shouldn't be because Akashi was sad.

//

They were happy, or as happy as teenagers in love could be.

They were stupidly in love, and they forgot that reality existed. Perhaps that's why it was so surprising when everything came crashing down.

//

 **_"_ ** **I'm absolute. Know your place."**

//

Aomine wasn't there when it happened, Aomine was busy wallowing in self-pity, because big fucking deal he didn't have an opponent whom he could go all-out against, what a tragedy really.

While he was drowning in his stupid ego, Akashi had been facing the biggest ordeal of his life, _alone._

Aomine knew some of Akashi's issues, and suspected the rest of them. He knew of Akashi's issues with victory, and how it was as necessary as breathing for him to win.

So when Kuroko told him that something was off with Akashi after he'd been challenged by Murasakibara and almost lost, he ran to the clubroom, where he knew Akashi would be playing shogi against Midorima.

He did find Akashi, though Midorima was nowhere to be seen.

Akashi's eyes were focused on the shogi board in front of him, and he didn't acknowledge Aomine when he entered the room.

"Akashi."

Akashi turned to face Aomine, and Aomine almost gasped. Akashi's beautiful red eyes were now heterochromatic, one eye a brilliant red and the other a cold yellow.

"A-Akashi? What happened?"

"Nothing happened, _Daiki_ ," Akashi said, and Aomine knew at once, that this was not his Akashi. Akashi had called him by his first name a few times, but those times he'd always stuttered over the syllables, breathless with passion, and unrestrained by lust.

The Akashi he knew would never be so bold as to address him by first name in situations that didn't call for it.

The words slipped by automatically, " _Who_ _are_ _you?"_

Akashi smiled, and it lacked its usual warmth.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm Akashi Seijuurou, of course, Daiki."

//

Aomine's world made no sense anymore.

He knew that Akashi was his boyfriend, and that he should go approach Akashi, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Not when Akashi himself treated Aomine like a stranger.

Akashi was focused only on one thing, and that was absolute victory.

After a week of this agony, where he purposely avoided practice and thereby Akashi, Satsuki confronted him.

"Aomine-kun, why - why aren't you and Akashi-kun talking anymore?"

The words sent a wave of hurt through his very being, and he avoided Satsuki's eyes even as he wondered how to answer that question.

"We weren't exactly close, Satsuki," he told her, and she gave him a surprised look.

"I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong, all right? Just leave me alone, for God's sake," he snapped, finally losing composure. The hurt in Satsuki's eyes was unmistakable, and Aomine immediately felt bad, but he really couldn't put up with her intrusive questions right now.

"I'm going home," he said, as he began walking away.

//

The evenings he spent with Akashi were now free, and he had time to hang out with Kuroko, but he couldn't exactly go up to Kuroko and start talking to him, not after he'd practically called Kuroko useless on court.

He was a selfish person who ruined everything he touched, and as he stared up at the darkened sky, he began to wonder if Akashi was in fact better off without his self-destructive tendencies.

He ended up hanging out at the arcade until late night, trying to keep thoughts of Akashi, Kuroko and Satsuki out of his mind.

//

Aomine had a hunch that Kise would approach him sooner or later, so when Kise awkwardly stood in front of his classroom, Aomine realised that he too, had come to talk.

"What is it, Kise?" he asked. Kise was lucky he was attending class today. He'd been skipping classes more than ever, and even Satsuki had stopped nagging him about it.

"Aominecchi, how are you?" Kise asked him with a smile that looked surprisingly out of place on his face.

"I'm fine," he grunted out, and began walking away.

"Aominecchi, why don't you come to practice?" Kise blurted out finally, "I know they said you don't have to, but that doesn't mean you can -"

"Shut up."

Aomine's voice was very quiet, and very tired, and he caught the flash of surprise in Kise's eyes when he spoke.

"I'm not coming back to practice, so don't bother."

"Why won't you at least do it for Akashicchi?" Kise demanded, his voice rising. "Don't pretend Aominecchi, because the whole world knew there was something between you two. You guys weren't exactly subtle."

Aomine gave Kise an incredulous look. "What do you want me to do? He hates me, and has completely changed and he probably doesn't want to see my face-"

"Did he tell you that?" Kise asked. "Did he _actually_ tell you that, because let me tell you something. I go to practice everyday, and I can see he waits for you. So don't give me such sorry excuses, Aominecchi, because I don't _exactly_ see you fighting for him!"

Aomine reeled back as if slapped.

"Come back, Aominecchi. If he we just get Murasakibaracchi back, it'd be fine and, and-" Kise's voice faltered.

Aomine gave him a slight nod.

//

The next day after class, he felt very nervous.

It was his first time seeing Akashi in, heck a long time.

He took a deep breath and walked into the gym.

The first string stopped practicing as they noticed him, even as a firm voice reprimanded them for slacking off.

Aomine stared as Akashi appeared with a clipboard in his hand, eyes as cold as chips of ice, without that familiar kindle of warmth Aomine thought always made him look more beautiful.

"Daiki," Akashi called, and Aomine involuntarily shuddered, "if you've come to practice get in. If not, get out, you're disrupting the practice."

Aomine swallowed, and followed Akashi inside, to where Midorima and Kise where practicing.

The first gym looked so empty without Murasakibara chewing on his snacks, without him and Kuroko arguing about silly things.

Akashi didn't acknowledge him for the entirety of the practice after that.

Aomine sighed, but he knew that getting Akashi to talk after he had practically just abandoned him would be a huge feat.

Aomine spent the rest of practice doing some simple stretches even as Kise gave him an approving look, and Midorima gave him what was very close to a smile.

At the end of practice, Aomine trooped to the showers, quickly showered and dressed and waited for Akashi.

Akashi came, a little later than usual, but looking as perfectly unruffled as ever. Aomine didn't pull him into a hug, because something about Akashi had changed, irrevocably.

He did call out to him, though.

"Oi Akashi." Akashi turned to look at him, a quizzical expression on his face.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

Akashi gave him an unreadable look. "And why do you think I should pay you any more attention than I already do, Daiki?"

Aomine stared at him, stumped. "Because I love you, and-" he immediately stopped, sure that his face was on fire. He hadn't meant to blurt it out like that, and even Akashi looked slightly surprised at his open statement.

Akashi quickly recovered from Aomine's words though, and his eyes narrowed. "That doesn't give _me_ a reason to pay attention to you."

The words were harsh, but Aomine gritted his teeth and plowed on. "We both had a relationship. Why, why-" Aomine's voice trembled slightly, "- are you behaving as if it was nothing?"

Akashi's eyes dropped to their familiar half-mast, a slight smile playing on his lips. "Because it _wasn't_ , Daiki. What we had was something purely physical, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop using that as an excuse to talk to me, because I have much better things I'd rather be doing with my time."

Aomine stopped, startled by the sheer contempt laced in Akashi's voice.

"All right, then. I'll leave you alone," he whispered.

Akashi gave him a nod, and walked away.

Aomine leaned heavily against the wall, feeling like his world had crumbled underneath his feet.

//

**Part Two - High School**

**\--**

**Blue**

Aomine suppressed a yawn as his teacher droned on about the importance of tanka poets in Japanese literature.

Touou had accepted him without any questions, and he was free to do as he wished as long as he won matches for them, but Aomine himself was fed up of lazing around all day in the rooftop.

He knew Satsuki was concerned about him, but he'd been avoiding her, and he'd cut off all contact with his former teammates as well.

It was just too painful to think about the past and Teiko, when all he remembered was bright red hair and a soft smile that stole his breath away. It was hard to think that Akashi was once all his, and now would never be his again.

Aomine knew better than to blame himself for Akashi's change, if anything, Akashi's change had been inevitable, what with the cutthroat atmosphere in Teiko. Still, Aomine didn't know why Akashi changed as he did.

Midorima mentioned something about multiple personalities, and he'd gone on the Internet and searched about them, only to come up with empty theories and wild speculations. Aomine wasn't sure about anything that had happened at Teiko, it seemed simultaneously too good and too terrible to be true.

"Aomine-kun, can you answer question no. 5?" His teacher's voice interrupted his musings, and he shook his head. His teacher gave him a disappointed look before pointing out a smarter student.

Lately, it seemed all Aomine was doing, was disappointing everyone.

He stretched on his chair, trying to suppress his melancholic thoughts.

//

"Aomine-kun, I've got the schedule for Inter-High," Satsuki informed him, and he felt a slight stab of pain at the way she called him 'Aomine-kun'.

His boredom dissipated for the slightest moment at the prospect of actually playing with his former teammates.

The thought of entering court facing off Akashi sent a thrill of excitement pumping through his veins.

"Show me," he demanded, displaying the first signs of interest in something ever since he and Akashi had broken things off.

Satsuki handed him the papers with a small smile on her face.

//

Facing off against Kuroko gave him so many different feelings that he didn't even know how to express all of them adequately.

So he settled for what he did the best, he belittled their team and their ace who seemed to annoy him for no particular reason.

They won, as expected, but he knew Kuroko wasn't someone to be taken lightly.

Their match against Kaijou was surprisingly hard, and Kise had grown adept at copying, but in the end, that was all he was - a copy. Kise played well, but it was an expected win either way. Aomine did not believe for one second that he would lose.

What Aomine waited for, was the match against Akashi.

So when Satsuki ruined it for him, he lashed out uncontrollably at her, because nobody wanted her meddling into their private affairs.

He knew she meant well, but seeing the stone cold expression on Akashi's face during the match only made it harder to watch.

He hung around waiting near Rakuzan's lockers after the match was done, because damn it, he was pathetic, and Akashi was so pretty and he wasn't going to pretend that he didn't want to slam Akashi against the lockers and kiss some sense into him.

He had given up when he was thirteen, but he was two years older, and much more confident in himself, and he wasn't going to let Akashi play his little games with him.

A pretty guy (probably prettier than Akashi, but Aomine had long since accepted that he had eyes only for Akashi) came out of the lockers with a towel slung over his shoulder, and when he spotted Aomine, he let out a theatrical little gasp. Somehow, Aomine was reminded of Kise and Midorima at the same time.

"Sei-chan, look who's here for you!" the guy practically sang, and Aomine felt his blood boil.

 _Sei-chan?_ The fuck? How did this guy get away with calling Akashi like that?

The guy seemed to notice Aomine's anger because he gave a soft, tinkling laugh that managed to sound elegant and mocking at the same time.

"Reo, who's it?" Akashi appeared, looking placid, as if he hadn't just thoroughly decimated Aomine's team with carefully planned plays.

Then again, Akashi always looked so poised and powerful, and Aomine couldn't hold back the rush of affection that flooded his veins at seeing Akashi whole and healthy.

"I'll leave you to it, then," the guy named Reo practically chirped, before disappearing into the lockers.

"Akashi," Aomine said, and was immediately caught off-guard by the intensity in his own voice.

Akashi gave him a conflicted look. "Let's not talk here," he said, and Aomine's heart immediately soared. Akashi had always been very public and vocal about his rejections back at Teiko, so the fact that he was acknowledging Aomine enough to talk to him in private was a huge step forward according to Aomine.

Aomine followed Akashi to an unused locker room, and watched as Akashi leaned against one of the lockers.

"What is it, Daiki?" he demanded, all cool poise again, and Aomine wanted to see him come undone, to see Akashi lose all of his composure with tears in his eyes even as he _begged-_

"You can stop indulging in your perverted fantasies," Akashi said, and suddenly Aomine felt like they were thirteen again, back at Teiko, where Akashi teased him about his too high for his age libido.

"Good game, Akashi," Aomine said, and immediately felt foolish for saying it. Of course it had been a good game, but they hadn't played in it.

Amusement shone in Akashi's eyes, and Aomine felt heat rushing to his face.

"Yes it was, Daiki," Akashi said, his tone was tinged with mirth.

"I missed you," he said, and the emotion in his voice surprised Akashi, who gave him an inscrutable look.

"There's nothing to miss. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm not _him._ I'll never be him, so cease your foolishness now," Akashi said, voice icy.

"I want to kiss you," he blurted out suddenly, in a strange parody of the exact words that had brought them together in Teiko.

Akashi's lips rose in an amused smirk, as he nodded. "Okay," he said, not a hint of embarrassment coloring those porcelain cheeks.

Slightly disappointed at Akashi's reaction, Aomine moved forward. Well, he'd just have to mess Akashi up then.

Aomine leaned down to kiss Akashi, a fact that turned him on even now, and Akashi rose up to meet Aomine midway.

Their lips fit against each other perfectly, not a hint of the awkward fumbling that had dominated their middle school make-out sessions.

Aomine drew Akashi closer to him, and lifted him slightly, so that he could kiss the other better, and Akashi surprised Aomine by wrapping his legs around Aomine's.

Desire burned through his veins at the erotic action, and Aomine pushed Akashi against the lockers, angling his head so that he could ravish that pretty mouth more thoroughly.

Akashi responded eagerly, but there was skill mixed with enthusiasm, and Akashi kissed him back in a way that made stomach flip and toes curl. Aomine barely had time to marvel at Akashi's technique before they broke apart, gasping for air.

Aomine looked down at Akashi, who was very flushed and very tempting, and Aomine had to resist taking him against the lockers then and there.

This time there was no hesitation of them not being adults, if Akashi had asked for it, Aomine would have taken his virginity then and there.

Assuming he was still a virgin.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Aomine asked, head still swimming in a pleasant haze of Akashi's smell and taste.

Akashi smirked at him before climbing down, and Aomine had to stop himself from grabbing Akashi.

"Doesn't it bother you that I'm not him?" Akashi demanded, and Aomine froze.

"I don't see you that way," Aomine said, and before Akashi could open his mouth to retort, Aomine continued, "I don't see you as separate people. I love all of you, whether it's him or you."

Akashi's eyes narrowed at that, and he left with a short, "I need to go, my train leaves at 2," and Aomine was left staring at his retreating back, wondering what that kiss meant for their relationship.

//

Apparently it meant nothing, because it had been a month, with not a single peep from Akashi, not to mention the next they'd meet would be at the Winter Cup which was months away.

Aomine closed his eyes and resigned himself to his fate.

//

**Red**

Aomine had called everyday after their 'meeting' in Inter High, something Akashi still regretted. It wasn't like him to be so impulsive, but Aomine had an earnest sincerity to him that Akashi couldn't help but find endearing.

It was one of the traits that had attracted his other self to him.

Of course, he'd always thought himself to be above such sentimentalities, seeing as he wasn't foolish enough to pursue a relationship (never mind the scandal it would cause when it became known that the Akashi heir was enamored with a _boy_ ) but lately his other self had been acting quite pesky, and there were occasions where he could not remember what he did for several hours.

If this was the sort of foolishness that love encouraged people to do, then he'd want none of it.

His other self had always been too kind, and look where that had got them.

He'd let people in as friends, friends who later questioned his authority. He'd allowed Aomine in as a lover, and Aomine had run away when Akashi had needed him the most.

No earnest declarations of love could change that now.

 _Don't play games with Aomine,_ his other self warned him, and Akashi couldn't help but feel irritated.

 ** _I don't have time to play games with your_** **boyfriend,** he spit back pettily, and the voice fell silent.

Akashi went back to his notes with a troubled expression on his face.

//

Winter Cup was supposed to be interesting, or at least that's what Akashi imagined it to be. To see Aomine defeated in the very first round, was surprising to say the least. Then again, that's what he'd get for underestimating Tetsuya like that.

Aomine stood outside, still in basketball clothes, and Akashi tutted softly.

"Standing in the cold air with only your shorts and jersey will not undo your defeat," he said, and Aomine gave a sudden jerk at being called out like that.

He spun around to face him, and there was a wild, untamed look in his eyes, and for a second Akashi didn't recognise him. Then his eyes dulled to their familiar burning intensity that made Akashi's entire body heat up.

"Akashi," Aomine said, and Akashi frowned when he realised that Daiki's voice was unusually subdued, "why are you here?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Akashi admitted walking up to him, "I suppose I wanted to see how defeat looked on you."

He saw Aomine clench his fist. "As cruel as always, huh?" Aomine said, and Akashi was mildly surprised to note his eyes were filled with tears.

Was this what defeat did to a person? How curious.

Akashi walked forward until he could feel Aomine's body heat. He didn't know why he was behaving so recklessly, but he was tired of being conflicted all the time.

He looked up, straight into those dark blue eyes, murky with emotions.

"How did it feel, facing someone finally of your caliber?" Akashi asked, curiosity gnawing at him. Aomine narrowed his eyes. "If you're here only to mock me, you can leave," he said sharply, and Akashi gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm not mocking you-"

"My equal?" Aomine let out a short, mirthless laugh. "As if anyone could be ever my equal. You should know that better than anyone, Akashi."

"I'm going," he said, and Akashi watched him walk away with an uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

//

Rakuzan wasn't Teiko, but Rakuzan was comfortable familiarity in a way Teiko never was.

Where Teiko had been summer blooms and crushed hopes, Rakuzan was the steady stream of light that filtered through your windows in the morning.

Reliable, strong, familiar yet _annoying._

"Akashi!!!" Hayama greeted him as soon as he entered the hotel room, "How was the match?!! You should have said you were going, I'd have come with you. After all it's not everyday Touou's Aomine Daiki plays."

Nebuya snorted. "You can watch him throughout the tournament, no way that monster is going to lose to anyone other than a Miracle."

"Daiki lost," Akashi informed him, and his teammates looked at him in surprise.

"No way! Aomine Daiki, lose? Did he face off against a Miracle already?" Hayama wondered and Akashi shook his head. "He lost to Kagami Taiga and Tetsuya," he told them, and they let out disbelieving noises.

"That Kagami guy is trash. Can't believe Aomine lost to him," Nebuya intoned, and Mibuchi gave a delicate little sniff.

"Honestly, Ei-chan have a little courtesy. This is Sei-chan's former teammate after all," Mibuchi said.

"Well yeah, not like Akashi cares anyway. He's just a teammate, not his boyfriend or something," Nebuya rebuffed, and Mayuzumi who had been deeply immersed in his light novel, gave a soft, nearly inaudible snort.

Mibuchi looked scandalised. "Sei-chan, I'm sure Mayuzumi didn't mean anything by that, did you, senpai?" Mibuchi said, leveling a threatening look at his senior, who shrugged.

Akashi suppressed a sigh. Sometimes dealing with his teammates was like dealing with an unruly bunch of toddlers.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Akashi," Mayuzumi told him, probably having been bullied by Mibuchi into saying it. His words sounded wholly insincere, and Akashi tried to push back his exasperation.

Akashi stood up and walked, deciding to retreat to his room, having had his tolerance for his teammates exhausted. He barely left the room, before a cacophony of noises reached him.

"How terrible, senpai! You didn't have to do that!"

"I didn't do anything."

"Ne, ne, Reo-nee, what did he mean by that?"

"Mayuzumi is weird, ignore him Hayama."

"I wish you guys would be more sensitive to Sei-chan's feelings."

"Like he even has feelings."

"He has! And if you must know, he likes-"

Akashi walked away, unwilling to hear more.

//

**Blue**

Losing was... different.

The feeling was unfamiliar, discomfiting, and a wholly new concept.

Aomine _hated_ it.

Losing, however, also felt as if an invisible screen over his eyes had been forcefully teared away, and Aomine felt like he was seeing the world clearly again, after a long gap.

"Satsuki," he said to the pink haired girl who had never left his side even though he had been a royal asshole, "let's go buy some shoes for practice."

Satsuki's eyes sparkled with delight.

//

He wasn't the only one who had changed, Aomine realised with a jolt as he saw Satsuki cheerfully gushing over his choice of shoes.

It must have been so difficult for her, he realised, having lost both him and Kuroko at around the same time, to the same reason. It was a wonder she stuck around basketball even though it had caused her such pain.

He placed a hand over her head and she immediately stopped talking. "Dai-chan, don't mess my-"

"Satsuki," he said, voice rough with emotion, "thank you."

The way her eyes shone with happy tears made him smile.

//

He had hurt Satsuki, Kuroko, Kise and Akashi.

Yes, even though Akashi had changed into someone he didn't recognise, it was Aomine's ultimate depression that led to Murasakibara's outburst, which in turn caused Akashi's change.

Even though his involvement had been indirect, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

He wanted to make amends.

_(He wanted to feel Akashi in his arms again.)_

He had to apologise.

_(He wanted to kiss those pink lips until they turned red.)_

He wanted Akashi back in his life.

_(Forever.)_

//

He knew Akashi would rebuff all advances, so he could only wait.

_(Wait until Kuroko defeated him, because he was a loser who couldn't even bring back his boyfriend.)_

//

Akashi's defeat was sickening to watch.

He knew he should be grateful to Kuroko. He knew that Akashi wasn't a saint, that Akashi had hurt Kuroko far more when he brought in Mayuzumi as the new Phantom sixth man, like Kuroko was a toy to be upgraded, discarded.

Yet, when Akashi's eyes filled with tears, Aomine couldn't help but hate Kuroko a little.

It was funny how love made a person feel.

//

Aomine followed Akashi out, and was startled to realise that Akashi didn't know he was following him.

It was evident by the slight way his shoulders stiffened, the jerking inelegant halt he came to, when Aomine called his name.

Aomine physically hurt at seeing Akashi like that.

Akashi didn't look up at him, and those once proud shoulders were now hunched with the weight of his first defeat.

Aomine didn't think, he just acted.

He enveloped Akashi in his arms in one smooth movement, marvelling slightly at the way Akashi fit perfectly in his arms. Akashi for his part, had stiffened, yet when Aomine clutched him tighter, Akashi relaxed and placed his head on Aomine's chest.

They stayed there for a while, speaking no words, yet Aomine hoped he could convey how much he felt for Akashi in that moment.

"It's okay to lose," Aomine whispered softly. It had been a while, and Aomine had sunk to the floor with Akashi in his lap, embracing him protectively. His hands were rubbing Akashi's back softly, and Akashi's eyes were closed, but Aomine knew he wasn't asleep.

His eyes shot open at Aomine's words, and Aomine kissed Akashi's forehead. "It's not the end of the world, Akashi." Aomine said, and Akashi's eyes grew round with surprise. "The strong win, but only the strongest people win after losing."

Akashi moved to get away from Aomine, but Aomine's grip was tight.

"Please. I don't care if you win or lose. Just please, stay with me," Aomine's voice was a soft plead, and Akashi stopped struggling.

They met each other's eyes, and when they moved to kiss each other, Aomine felt like he was kissing Akashi for the first time again.

It was a soft, chaste kiss, but Aomine's cheeks were wet with tears at the end of it.

Akashi didn't say anything, but Aomine took the way he settled on Aomine's chest to sleep comfortably, as acceptance.

//

**Part Three - University**

**\--**

**Blue**

"Daiki, get up." Aomine pushed his head into the pillow trying to tune out the insistence voice trying to wake him.

"Daiki get up, or else I'll make Satsuki cook dinner."

Aomine's eyes flew open in horror. "I'm up, I'm up!" he said panicking, afraid that Akashi would actually go through with his threat.

"Good," Akashi said, and Aomine froze at seeing Akashi sashay around in his clothes.

"Is that my t-shirt?" Aomine asked, moving like a predator to capture Akashi, who easily broke from his hold only to give him a disapproving look.

"Brush, shower. Then come near me," Akashi told him firmly, and Aomine slunk to the bathroom disappointed.

When he came out of the bathroom, the table was set with delicious looking breakfast, and Akashi was sitting curled up on the sofa like a cat, with a bowl of tofu soup in front of him.

Aomine ignored the food, even though it was very tempting, and made a beeline for his even more tempting boyfriend.

"Hey," he said, sinking into the plush sofa, and Akashi immediately moved to his lap. Aomine kissed Akashi on his neck, and moved to place a hand under the very loose shirt (definitely his, God that was so sexy) when Akashi wrapped a hand around Aomine's tie and pulled him close, feeling his heart thunder in his ears.

**(slight M ahead)**

Aomine let out a low groan when Akashi's ass brushed against his restrained erection. " _Fuck_ , Akashi," Aomine moaned, and Akashi smiled against the curve of his neck, before whispering, "Yes, fuck me," into Aomine's ear.

Aomine let out a harsh exhale, feeling himself become painfully hard, and Akashi's teasing wasn't helping matters much.

He shoved Akashi against the sofa, before biting him hard on the side of his neck, relishing in the feeling of the writhing body beneath him.

Aomine ran a hand over Akashi's chest, and plucked at the nipples that were rapidly hardening under his touch. Akashi let out a startled mewl when Aomine rubbed the tip of his blunt nails over Akashi's clothed nipples.

Akashi was struggling uncontrollably in his grasp now, breaths coming in harsh pants. Aomine took a moment to appreciate his beauty, the tears that streaked over his reddened cheeks, the way pearly-white teeth tugged at his pert bottom lip and his firm hardness that pressed against his stomach.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're going to see stars," Aomine declared, and Akashi clutched at his shirt, incoherent with arousal.

"Hnghh, Dai...ki, please," Akashi whispered, and the last dregs of his control snapped, and he was fully ready to ravish the wanton redhead beneath him, before their doorbell rang.

**(M scene over)**

"Your ride is here," Akashi breathed out, pointing to the camera, where Kuroko stood, waiting at their door.

Aomine let out a muffled curse, and Akashi watched with a smile on his face as he scrambled to get ready before Kuroko Ignite Pass Kai'd his face.

//

Aomine, Kuroko, Kise and Kagami went to the same university, whereas the smarter bunch in their group, Akashi, Midorima and Momoi went to a different (better) university. Murasakibara had left for Paris for an exchange program, and showed no signs of returning. Apparently the sweets were better in France.

Aomine was majoring in criminology and forensics after which he'd join the NPA, and Kuroko, who took an education major had been more than willing to give Aomine a chance to rekindle their friendship.

Akashi had broken it off from his family, and was doing a Masters in Law through a full scholarship. Aomine had no doubt Akashi would succeed, especially since Akashi Masaomi seemed to pretend as if he'd never had a son. Aomine didn't care as long he didn't come within a ten foot pole distance of Akashi.

Akashi was also making a name for himself in the professional shogi world, where he often played games for money, money that afforded their current apartment.

Aomine sometimes felt guilty that he wasn’t able to provide for his boyfriend (except for his meagre earnings as a part-timer in a supermarket) but Akashi assured him that he was fine.

Which was why, Aomine now stood in front of the jewellery store adjacent to the supermarket he worked in, with Kise, Satsuki, Midorima and Kuroko in tow.

"Akashicchi would definitely like red," Kise said, pointing to a large ruby ring. Aomine tried to suppress his flinch at the price, but Kuroko's sharp eyes caught the movement.

"Kise-kun, I'd rather think Akashi-kun prefers simple things," Kuroko said. "He'd probably like this," Kuroko said, shoving a simple gold band into Aomine's hands.

Aomine's pocket could afford it (after countless night shifts and skipped lunches and nights spent with cup ramen, he had a decent amount of money, but nothing extravagant) but Aomine wanted the best for Akashi, something he couldn't give him with the money that he had now.

"I agree," Midorima nodded at the ring, "but Akashi is from a well-off, traditional family. So trinkets like this will not be of much value to him, Aomine."

Aomine flinched, noticeably this time.

"Midorimacchi, so blunt!" Kise said.

"What? It's true. I'm only trying to look in the best interests of Akashi, and of course, Aomine," he admitted reluctantly.

"Dai-chan, give this to Akashi-kun," Satsuki told him, pointing to a simple, yet elegant gold band, adorned with a single diamond.

"It's lovely!" gushed Kise, but Aomine frowned.

"You can pay it in installments, Dai-chan," Satsuki said, pointing to the small inscription above the ring. "You can totally afford it!" she smiled at him, and Aomine thanked the Gods above that she was his friend.

Aomine paid for the ring, with a hyperactive Kise speculating about how cute the wedding would be, until he had to be forcibly silenced by Kuroko.

//

Aomine didn't know when he was going to propose.

He knew that Akashi liked romantic gestures, but he sucked badly at anything requiring finesse or subtlety. In the end, he decided to screw it. After all, Akashi had fallen for his very much unrefined, as subtle as a bull in a china shop personality.

He decided to do it in his own way, which was to wing it.

//

Aomine wanted it to be perfect, so he brought some roses the same shade Akashi's hair, and take out from the fanciest restaurant he could think of.

He arrived early, and set the table, sending a text message to Akashi that he need not eat out. He placed the flowers in the vase, and waited.

//

**Red**

Akashi had been having a bad day.

A fellow student had annoyed him with comments of how the rich and entitled had it easy, like they had to flick their fingers to get a seat, like Akashi hadn't worked his entire life to get where he was.

As if that hadn't been enough, his teacher had accidentally deleted his essay that he spent three sleepless nights over, and was now demanding him to resubmit it, when he in fact had formatted his laptop to give it for service.

How was he supposed to know his imbecile of a teacher would accidentally _delete_ his essay?

And then he'd gotten splashed by an upstart in a sports car.

Akashi felt like life was laughing at him.

He trudged to his apartment, where he was ready to blow some steam by screaming at Aomine, who definitely hadn't done his laundry, when realised that house was unusually quiet for having Aomine in.

Panicking slightly, he unlocked to door and quickly removed his shoes and wet coat, haphazardly tossing them to the side.

He moved to the dining room, which was dark. Flipping on the lights, he was greeted with a fully laid table, and a bunch of beautiful roses in the centre, with a slumped over Aomine in one corner.

Involuntarily, his lips lifted into a smile.

They rarely had such dinners, but every time he came to the sight of a laid table with pretty flowers the same shade as his hair, Akashi's heart warmed.

He moved to his boyfriend, and kissed his softly on his lips.

Aomine stirred feebly, and his eyes opened, before focusing on Akashi's face.

They then lit up with an unreadable emotion, before Aomine said, "Welcome back, Sei," voice still hoarse with sleep.

"Thank you for the meal," Akashi said, sinking to a chair opposite to Aomine. "What's the occasion?" he asked.

Aomine looked shifty for a moment, before he smoothed his expression and Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"I got a raise," Aomine informed him, and Akashi smiled wide. "That's wonderful news, Daiki, congratulations," he said, before beginning to eat. The food was cold but delicious, and Akashi guessed Aomine must have splurged on this meal. It was worth it, though. At the end of the meal, Akashi felt light, happy and contented.

Aomine, though, Akashi noted, had been restless throughout the meal and hadn't eaten much. Akashi guessed Aomine must be horny, Aomine always grew restless at times like those, and then it took them more than two hours to leave the bedroom.

Though Akashi wouldn't be opposed to a round of lovemaking now, seeing as he was filled with affection for Aomine.

The meal over, Akashi moved to Aomine, and pushed the chopsticks from his hand and bent down to kiss the taller boy, when Aomine pushed Akashi away.

Akashi stopped, stunned that Aomine was actually rejecting his advances.

Aomine, though, had his eyes screwed shut. "Akashi Seijuurou, will you marry me?"

Akashi's jaw dropped in surprise, and only now did he notice that the object clenched tight in Aomine's hands was a box.

Aomine opened his eyes, before staring at Akashi imploringly. Akashi still stared, amazed that Aomine had pulled this without him actually noticing.

"I know this is too quick, and I'm okay if you say you want more time, and-"

"Yes," Akashi breathed out, and Aomine stopped mid-ramble. "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes," Akashi whispered, his eyes suddenly feeling wet.

Aomine stared at Akashi for a moment, before wrapping his arms around the smaller male, who had begun sobbing in earnest by now.

"I'm so glad," Akashi managed out in between tears, "I'm so glad you came into my life."

Aomine held Akashi close, and kissed the crown of his head, feeling like the happiest man alive.

//

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it, im too burned out to edit ,will come back and do it tomo  
> Thanks for reading! i take requests on my tumblr - simplyaverage7.tumblr.com


End file.
